The primary purpose of a trolley is to hold the hangers and the clothes on the hangers in position when traveling with the garment bag. By retaining the hanger, the clothes attached to the hanger will not dislodge and accumulate in bunches that might create wrinkles in the clothes.
The trolley must also have the capability to release the hangers so that the clothes can be removed from the garment bag and the clothes can be added when packing the garment bag. The ability to conveniently add and remove the hangers from the trolley when the garment bag is not in use is an important matter of convenience for the user.
The two primary purposes of a trolley, i.e. firmly retaining the hangers when traveling and providing access for removing and adding the hangers when packing the garment bag, have been accomplished by various prior trolleys. The present invention relates to further improvements in the field of trolleys.